


I'm prepared for the others in on our secret

by buddielegacy



Series: You and me against the World [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Disappointment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddielegacy/pseuds/buddielegacy
Summary: They have been dating for 3 months now and everything is going fantastic. they believe everything is going great because no one has a clue about them so there's no one interfering in their business so they can just be themselves. they both agreed that it would be best for both of them to keep it to themselves just for the beginning but along the way they forgot to let everyone in on their secret.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Series: You and me against the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. the before and after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buddielegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddielegacy/gifts).



> Hi. this is my first ever fic so please be kind and i hope its okay. ever since i started watching the show a few years ago im hooked and especially hooked on everything buddie content.

So Buck and Eddie have been working together for over 3 years and after Buck got over his jealousy they became really close. they soon became best friends and worked seamlessly side by side. they bring the best out in each other and have since the very beginning. once Buck met Eddie's son Christopher he instantly fell in love with the little guy and they became extremely close. they adore each other soo much. 

They have been dating for 3 months now and everything is going fantastic. they believe everything is going great because no one has a clue about them so there's no one interfering in their business so they can just be themselves. they both agreed that it would be best for both of them to keep it to themselves just for the beginning but along the way they forgot to let everyone in on their secret. 

Buck was currently at his apartment thinking about how he and Eddie decided that they were gonna tell their family and friends about them but then realised that neither of them voiced when that would be so he's thinking how to bring it up to his boyfriend when he comes over. before he can overthink anything theirs a knock at his door.  
Buck walks over to answer his door and when he opens it he sees Eddie standing on the other side looking amazing and smiling at him which melts Bucks heart. "Hey, Babe", says Eddie. "Eds, why did you knock on the door when you know you can just walk in", said Buck. walking into Buck's apartment Eddie just says "It felt weird just walking in even though you said i could walk in anytime".

"Eds, i told you before since you're my boyfriend this place is yours too so you can just walk in anytime, okay?" says Buck. "Okay, i promise. theirs something i wanted to talk to you about babe but don't worry its not bad". says Eddie. Buck nods at him so he can continue with what he wanted to say.   
Eddie took Bucks hand and they sat down together on the sofa and he took a deep breath and thought its now or never. "I was thinking its time that we told our family and friends about us, but only if you think its a good idea and if you're ready mi amor?" Eddie says stroking Bucks hand with his thumb. "Actually i was thinking the exact same thing just before you came over babe, I'm soo happy that you're ready too because they deserve to know that i have the best boyfriend in the entire world" says Buck.

Eddie smiles at that and blushes but then suddenly Buck caresses Eddies cheeks and looks him in those gorgeous hazel eyes with his baby blues and kisses him softly showing his love and affection for the man right in front of him. "I love you so much cariño" says Buck. "I love it when you speak spanish to me" blushes Eddie and kisses him back softly. "I love you too mi amor always". "So, who do you think we should tell first?" says Buck.  
"I was thinking it would be best if we told Christopher first when he comes out of school tonight, what do you think?" says Eddie. "Actually, thats perfect. but do you want to tell him yourself or do you want me there with you?" Buck says. "I would really love if you were there with me so we can tell him together". says Eddie kissing Bucks hands. "Off course i'll be there" Buck says smiling. 

"So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day before picking Christopher up from school tonight?" says Buck. "I have some errands to run and i promised to help my Abuela out with a few things at her house in like an hours time" says Eddie. Suddenly Eddie's phone buzzes and he sees its a message from his Abuela asking him to get there as soon as possible. "Babe, im sorry but i need to go, my Abuela needs me to head over now but i will message you when i've finished, do you want to come with me to get Chris?" says Eddie.   
"I would love to come with you, cariño and i understand, you take your time" says Buck kissing Eddies cheek. then Eddie gets up to leave but he pulls Buck into a hug. and then kisses Bucks forehead. "I'll see you later mi amor" then Eddie leaves and closes the door. 

Buck goes over to his kitchen, takes out a bottle of water from the fridge then sits at the table and takes out his phone to message his sister Maddie. he takes a deep sigh and clicks on her contact and begins typing a message to her which reads   
(Buck) hey sis, i was wondering if you're free in the morning around 10 to catch up because i have something i need to talk to you about. its nothing bad don't worry but i have something to tell you. 

Buck takes a swig of water and then gets up to do some laundry and housework while he has the free time on his hands. after he's finished that he strides over to the sofa and turns on the tv and puts on a sports channel to catch up on some football that he's recently missed. just as the final whistle goes he receives a message notification and he sees its from his sis and he opens it up.

(Maddie) hey baby bro, yes im free tomorrow morning. how about we meet up at that lovely cafe 5 minutes from yours to chat then around 10:30. hope you're okay its been soo long since we caught up with each other. i feel like i haven't seen you in forever. 

(Buck) thats perfect thanks Mads. yeah im great actually. i'll see you tomorrow morning then and have a good day. love u sis x

(Maddie) love u too baby bro x

Buck puts his phone down and continues on watching some tv until he and Eddie go and pick Chris up from his school later.   
Buck is startled when his buzzes loudly and he realised he must of fallen asleep. he checks his phone and he received a message from his boyfriend reading

(Eds) babe, im on my way over to yours so we can go and pick Chris up together. i feel soo exhausted hope your day was more producted than mine x

(Buck) Aw, Babe you're so cute i did some laundry and watched some tv nothing really productive about my day lol. oh i did message Mads about seeing her in the morning to tell her about us if thats okay. i know we said we want to tell our family first so i figured after Chris she is next step. hope thats okay?

(Eds) Off course mi amor, she's your sister and i know she will be happy for you like i know Chris will be over the moon. anyways im about to drive so see you in like 15 mins.

(Buck) Yes see u soon cariño x

Buck checks his watch and his boyfriend should be there any minute now and then Eddie walks in through the door smiling that gorgeous smile at his boyfriend asking "Are you ready to go?" Buck smiles back at him saying "Yes lets go".   
They walk out together with hands interlaced ready to go and get their boy from school. they sit in comfortable silence whilst driving through L.A and the traffic is lil bit busy but not crazy which is a nice change. they turn up at the school with just 5 minutes waiting for the little man. they both get out of the car and wait for him leaning against the car shoulders touching and arms touching in comfortable silence. 

"So, when are we telling him?, before dinner or after? what are you thinking Eds?" Eddie shrugs then says "I was thinking we tell him before dinner when we get back, if thats okay with you Babe?" "That's a great idea, i just hope he's gonna be okay with it all" Buck says nervously. "Mi amor, trust me he will be ecstatic with this news. he loves you soo much and more time with his Buck will have him all excited" Eddie says taking Bucks hand to kiss to show his adoration.   
Looking into his boyfriends hazel eyes, he sees the love that the man in front of him has for him but before he can say anything else.... "BUCCCKKKK" Christopher shouts startling both Eddie and Buck which gets a laugh out of Chris. Buck runs towards Chris and lifts him up and spins him around hugging him "Hey, Superman. how was your day?" Chris wraps his arms around Bucks neck and hugs him fiercely and then says "It was soo good but even better now with you and my dad here" 

Buck walks over to Eddie with Chris still situated on his hip and smiles towards his boyfriend who is just looking at him with that soft love look he only shows for his boys. "Hey, Dad i didn't know Buck was picking me up as well" Chris says excitedly. "Actually, Mijo we wanted to talk with you about something when we get back home" says Eddie. Chris looks from his dad to Buck worriedly then Eddie says "Don't look worried its nothing bad" then Chris smiles and opens his arm up so Eddie can hug his son and both Buck and Eddie are hugging their amazing lil guy. 

CHRISTOPHER

Once they get to Eddie's house Buck is starting to get nervous again. Chris takes his school bag and stuff into his room and then comes back into the living room to get situated on the sofa between his Dad and Buck. "So, there's something i've been meaning to talk to you about for a little while now. something very important to me and your Buck" says Eddie looking from Chris to his boyfriend. 

"Is everything okay, Dad?" "You guys aren't fighting again are you?" Chris is looking worried towards his Dad and his Buck. "Chris, off course not its actually good news and i hope you see it that way too" Eddie advises then takes Chris's hands in his and rubs them with his thumb to calm Chris down. Eddie takes a deep breath and is thinking here it goes.  
"You know i will always love your mum soo much right?" Chris nods and then looks his Dad in the eyes thinking this conversation must be important. "Well how would you feel if i told you i love someone else like how i loved your mum?" Eddie looks towards Buck and takes his hands in his and rubs his thumb over his hand to help ease his nervousness. "I love Buck just the way i loved your mum, we've been dating for close to 3 months now and we both thought it was the right time to finally tell you because you are very important to both of us, Mijo" says Eddie.

"You know you will always be my favourite little guy and my favourite Diaz no matter what your feelings are about this. I will always love you even if you're not okay with us because you will always come first to us" Buck says. Chris looks at his Dad then Buck with a confused look on his face. "Wait, i'm confused?" replies Chris. "You know we will only continue this if you're okay with us because you're our priority here" says Eddie looking towards his son.   
"No, thats not why im confused, Dad". now both Buck and Eddie have a confused look on their faces. "What are you talking about Chris?" "I'm confused because i knew you and Buck were together, i just didn't think you needed to ask me about it or let in on it. I knew you guys loved each other before i saw you guys kissing" Chris replies. 

"Hold on a minute, when did you see us kissing?" Replies Buck. Chris is smiling now with a devil look on his face when he says "The night after i returned from camp, i was coming to get a drink of water when i woke up but then i heard music playing and you guys were kissing on the sofa" Buck and Eddie both look towards each other then burst out laughing thinking unbelievable. "So, you knew all this time and didn't say anything?" "I'm sorry, Dad. am i in trouble?" Chris says. "What, off course not. you are amazing you know that right." Eddie hugs Chris and then gets out of the hug and asks "What do you think about me and Buck being together?" 

"I think its great, you guys make each other happy and you both make me happy so does that mean we're a family now?" Buck smiles towards his boyfriend and squeezes his hand. Eddie says "Yes off course we're a family." Chris looks between both of them and then pulls them both into a group hug and turns to them both to say "I love you both soo much". Eddie looks towards Buck and sees tears filling in his eyes with a huge smile on his face. "So, Mijo what do you want for dinner?" "Its your choice?" Chris thinks for a second then yells "PIZZZAAAAAAAAA" getting a laugh out of both Buck and Eddie. 

After dinner Eddie is sat on the sofa with his boyfriend and son watching them cuddle up to each other whilst watching Frozen 2 on the tv. he's thinking that tonight couldn't of gone any better. he truly does love this family that he has right here. as he's watching Buck and Chris laughing at the tv he comes to the conclusion that Buck is it for him. Buck is his happy ever after. After Eddie took Chris to bed and tucked him in he came back out to the living room and cuddles up to Buck and takes his hand and interlaces their hands and whispers "te quiero cariño" and then kisses him on the cheek getting a smile out of Buck and then he kisses Eddie on the forehead then they settle down to watch the tv together for the rest of the night. they fall asleep like that.

MADDIE

The sun is shining in the windows of Eddie's bedroom and thats how Buck wakes up in Eddies arms. He looks at his watch and sees that its only 6:30am so he decides to cuddle into his boyfriend more and kiss his arm then close his eyes to go back to sleep for a little bit longer. Buck is half way to waking up when he feels a kiss to his forehead from his boyfriend and hears his boyfriend say " Morning cariño". 

Buck opens his eyes to Eddie smiling down at him and he places his hands behind Eddies neck to pull him in to a kiss that starts softly then soon turns passionately. Eddie pulls away then kisses his boyfriend again and Buck says "Morning babe". Eddie then places his head on his boyfriends chest and smiles because he's the happiest he's ever been.   
Bucks wakes up to coldness on Eddies side of the bed then turns to see he's alone in the bed. he checks his watch and it reads 9:15 and he jumps up and heads for the shower to get ready to meet up with his sister. when he has gotten dressed and got ready he heads to the kitchen and see's that the house is empty, he checks his phone and see's that he has a message from his boyfriend.

(Eds) Sorry i left you alone in the bed but i had to get Chris to school then im helping my sister Adriana with something. Good Luck with your talk with Maddie but i know you have nothing to be worried about and i hope to see you later, mi amor x

(Buck) Thanks Babes x

Buck then smiles to himself and gets up to make himself a coffee to get ready for his chat with his sister. he sits down and takes a sip of his coffee and gets his phone out to send a message to his sister.

(Buck) Mads, you still open to meet up at 10:30 this morning? 

(Maddie) Hey baby bro, yes im looking forward to us catching up. it feels like its been forever. see u soon x

Buck checks his watch to see its almost 10 so he grabs his keys, wallet, phone and leaves Eddies place to go meet up with Maddie. 

Buck gets to the cafe near Maddie's place at almost 10:20 so he steps out of his car and strides towards the cafe and gets a table in the far corner next to the window. he then messages his sister to let her know he's there and got them a table. whilst he is waiting for her to arrive he orders his coffee with a scone and blueberry muffin.   
Maddie arrives 5 minutes after Buck and greets him with a hug. she goes to order herself her favourite latte and get a scone for herself. she returns to their table and takes a seat then looks at Buck sheepishly. Buck looks nervous and Maddie can see it. "Mads, thanks for meeting up with me today. its been too long since we hung out and im happy you were available as i know you've been busy." says Buck. 

She smiles at him then says "I know its been way too long but thats not why you called me here is it?" says Maddie. Buck smiles nervously and says "No, its not. I need to tell you something and have wanted to tell you for a while now but its not just my secret to tell" Buck replies. Buck gulps and thinks here goes nothing. "Me and Eddie have been dating for 3 months now and I love him soo much, him and Chris mean the entire world to me. I have finally found my family and they love me too. I'm sorry i didn't tell you before but like i said not just my secret to tell and we both decided its time to let our family and friends now about us". 

Buck looks over at his sister and sees her smiling with tears in her eyes and then she says "OMG BUCK, thats amazing. I'm soo happy for you. don't worry about telling us before now. you guys needed to figure things out and i assume that things are really good seen as though you're telling me". "OMG YES, Mads things are absolutely amazing. i have never loved anyone more than Eddie. its new for me but its a great feeling." 

"So, have you told anyone else besides me?" asks Maddie. Buck smiles and then replies "We told Chris last night and you're the second person telling". She smiles and replies "I'm guessing it went well with Chris" Buck laughs and says "Mads, he already knew which shocked us. he said he's known that we loved each other before we got together but what finalised it was when he caught us kissing the night we got together" now both of them are laughing.   
Before Buck left the cafe he gave his sister a big hug and kiss on the cheek and thanked her for being happy for him. "All i want is for you to be happy no matter what, you're my baby brother and you deserve all the happiness in the world and i believe you've found it in Eddie and Chris". Buck smiles at his sister.

After Buck left the cafe his phone started buzzing. he got a message from his boyfriend.

(Eds) I see that you're finished at the cafe with your sister. i told you everything would go well. she just wants you happy babe x

(Buck) Wow thats amazing how did you know that? wait a minute where are you?

(Eds) turn around cariño

Buck looks at his message and smiles and when he turns around standing right in front of him is his boyfriend with that huge grin on his face.   
"What are you doing here?" Buck says. Eddie takes Bucks hands and pulls him in but just before he kisses him he says "I just wanted to come and see you after your talk with Maddie. by the smile on your face i take that it went well" says Eddie. "Actually it went great, she was really happy for us. so how did your morning go babes?"  
"My morning was good and Chris was soo happy and excited that he could tell his friends about us" says smiling Eddie. "But i'm super happy i can do this now" Eddie replies before leaning in and kissing Buck softly and slowly taking his time. when they both come for air they are both smiling like crazy and then lean their foreheads together being blissfully happy.

Buck takes Eddies hand and interlaces it then they start walking towards Bucks car and gets in. when they get to Eddies house Buck stops the car then turns towards Eddie and says "What you thinking babe?" Eddie turns towards his boyfriend and replies "Do you think we should tell Bobby before the rest of our friends or tell them together because i'm not sure what we should do?" "Honestly i was thinking it might be best to tell Bobby on his own when we go into work tomorrow. do you think thats a good idea Eds?" Eddie takes Bucks hand and squeezes then says "I agree with you about telling him when we go into work in the morning". 

They get out of the car and walk towards the house hand in hand. 

BOBBY

The next morning both Buck and Eddie are getting ready for work. they are both nervous but Buck more so because he see's Bobby as a father figure. Eddie moves towards Buck in the bedroom and takes his hand then pulls him in and tells him "Everything's gonna be okay, no matter what happens today. I will always have your back." then Eddie leans in to kiss Buck. Eddie pulls away then Buck caresses Eddie's cheek with his hand and looks into his hazel eyes saying "I will always be okay as long as i have you by my side".   
A few hours later and both Buck and Eddie have just got their uniform on at the station and give each other the nod so they leave the locker room and head for the captains office. Buck takes Eddies hand and gives it a squeeze out of reassurance that he will always have his boyfriends back. 

Buck knocks on the captains office door and once the captain gives them the go ahead they head inside and shut the door behind them. Once inside Buck looks towards their captain and says "We need to talk Captain" and then Bobby looks from Buck to Eddie and gives the nod and replies "Take a seat". 

Both Buck and Eddie are now feeling extremely nervous and look towards each other and Eddie give his boyfriend the nod. Buck looks at his captain and then says "I don't know how to say this without just getting straight to the point so here goes nothing, me and Eddie are in a romantic relationship and have been dating for 3 months now. we didn't tell anyone at the beginning because we were still figuring things out ourselves and we realise 3 months is a long time to keep a secret but we needed that". "So, i hope you can understand why we did that, we just wanted it to remain the two of us and didn't want anyone to interfere in our business whilst we were still in the early stages".

Bobby looks between Buck and Eddie and sighs, he doesn't look happy instead he looks pissed. "JUST STOP BUCK!, you want me to say i understand that you both lied to me your captain for 3 months about this relationship and new development between you two. I'm sorry but i can't do that as its against regulations to have two firefighters in my team to be having a romantic relationship whilst being partners as well"."You really thought i would be okay with this"  
Now Eddie is getting pissed off. "Hold on a minute captain, I understand that we lied to you guys for 3 months but we don't have to tell you about our lives outside of the station and what goes on in our lives". "You may be our captain but you don't get to dictate what we get up to and who we are dating or in a relationship with". says pissed off Eddie.

"Actually i do, so either you guys remain as partners in this station but this station only or one of you gets transferred? its your choice exactly". "So, choose wisely". "EXCUSE ME" Buck says. "you can't do that, thats not fair". Buck has tears in his eyes and is soo disappointed in his captain and soo called friend. "Are you seriously making me choose between Eddie and my job?" Bobby sighs and then says "Yes".

Buck starts sobbing and Eddie comes over to him and hugs him and glares at their captain. Bobby just stares at them in disgust and then says "Take your time in deciding what is more important to you Buck". Eddie wipes the tears from Bucks cheeks and then Buck gets a grip and takes Eddie's hand in his and walks towards Bobby and says "I don't need to think about it i choose Eddie everytime Cap, so I QUIT!!!!" 

Bobby is stunned at Bucks outburst. "Hold on a minute, you're really choosing Eddie over your job especially after how hard you fought to get your job back?" Buck laughs and then says "Off course i am, he is my entire world. i don't need a job like this when my captain has no faith in me anymore". Eddie turns towards Bobby and then says "I respect Bucks decisions and i back him 100%. also i quit too i can't stay here when you can't respect my boyfriend in his decisions." 

Eddie takes Bucks hand in his and leaves the office of there former captain. once they're outside of the station Eddie stops Buck and caresses his cheeks with his hands and says "No matter what happens mi amor, i will always have your back. i love you soo much babes. its us against the world". then he kisses Buck on the lips in his soft lovingly way. Buck holds onto Eddies hands that are caressing his cheeks and says "i will always have your back too. i love you cariño". 

They smile at each other and Buck interlaces his and Eddies hands then they get in his car and drive away from the station.


	2. I'm prepared for the others in on our secret

A few hours later Buck and Eddie are sat on the sofa together with their hands interlaced. they are both extremely shocked at how Bobby reacted earlier today towards their relationship. Eddie keeps glancing a look at Buck not knowing what to say and he see's tears on his boyfriends cheeks and his eyes red. 

"Babe, you know he was out of line" says Eddie. Buck looks towards his boyfriend and give him a soft look and replies "I know Eds, but i just don't understand why he reacted like that. why does he hate us soo much". further tears start falling down Bucks cheeks and then Eddie turns more towards Buck and wipes the tears away and pulls him into a hug to try and calm him down. "Honestly, i didn't think he would react like that myself so im as shocked as you" Eddie says. 

"What do you want to do about it mi amor?" Buck looks towards Eddie and replies "What do you mean, I quit?" Eddie runs his thumb over Bucks hand and says "I mean what he said wasn't professional and he legit forced us to quit. thats not right".  
"I know, you're right but i just want to forget it for tonight. we need to do something though" says Buck. "What do we need to do right now babes?" replies his boyfriend. "We need to tell Chimney and Hen about us before Bobby outs us". "I was thinking inviting them over tonight if they are free to tell them, what do you think?" Buck says nervously. "That's a brilliant idea, but im guessing Bobby didn't tell them because our phones would of been going off crazy" laughs Eddie. 

Buck laughs and replies "OMG hehe yeah you are right there. anyways, i will message them to see if they're free tonight". Eddie kisses Bucks knuckles and replies "Okay babes".   
Buck takes his phone out and thinks about what to put in his message to both Chim and Hen. then gets Chims and Hens contacts up to write a message in group chat to make it easier. Bucks really nervous about telling them what happened earlier in the day to see if they have his and Eddies back.

(Buck) Hey guys, i wanted to ask if you guys are free for tonight to come over to Eddies as we have something to tell you guys. its important but don't worry if you have plans we will plan it for another day x

Buck is waiting and waiting until 20 minutes later he gets replies from both of his friends about the evenings plans.

(Hen) Hey Buck, yeah im free and i hope you guys are okay. i heard you both got sick. are you guys contagious? i'll be round just after 7 once the kids are in bed. x

(Chim) Hey Buckaroo, yes im available to come over to Eddies. i hope you guys aren't contagious because i heard you both got sick. anyways i will see you at around 7 x

(Buck) Thanks guys and no we're not contagious. see u soon x

Buck suddenly starts laughing and says "OMG WOW". Eddie comes into the room worried about Buck suddenly laughing and says "What's wrong Buck?". "You won't believe this but Bobby has told everyone at the station that we are sick" laughs Buck. "Wait, what? are you kidding so Hen and Chimney have no idea we don't work there anymore?" replies Eddie. "Tonight's gonna be interesting" says Buck.

Bucks looking really nervous now and whilst Eddie is nervous too he needs to help out his boyfriend. Eddie strides to his boyfriend and takes him in his arms to comfort him. then he releases him and kisses him on the corner of his mouth to show his love for him.   
"I'm soo exhausted from everything today, what do you say about ordering takeaway tonight?" says Buck. "That's a great idea" says Eddie taking Bucks hand in his and squeezing it to comfort him. Buck takes his phone out and sees its almost 7 and he decides to order their food ready for when Hen and Chim get there.

HEN AND CHIMNEY

Buck gets off the phone, then theirs a knock at the door so Eddie goes to answer it and lets Chim and Hen in. "Hey guys, its great to see you and sorry for the short notice". says Buck hugging both of them. Hen waves him off saying "No worries Buck, happy to be here but now im really confused because you both look fine to me".   
"Well actually theirs two things we need to tell you both. we've already spoken to Christopher and Buck spoke to Maddie". says Eddie. Hen and Chim gave each other the knowing look then Chim said "Wait a minute!, are you telling us what i think you're telling us?". Buck and Eddie gave each other the nod then interlaced their hands and Buck said "Yes. we have been dating for three months now and thought it was best to tell our friends and family". 

Before they realize it both of them are being hugged by both Chim and Hen then they hear both of them shouting "FINALLYYYYY!". Buck and Eddie start laughing and Eddie says "So i take it you're both happy and approve of us?". "Off course we approve, you guys are perfect for each other and i was getting tired of the pining from both of you" recalls Chim. 

"You said you had two things to tell us?" Hen says. "Yeah but you may need to sit down for this one, its not great" says Buck. Hen and Chim look at each other worriedly and takes a seat at the dining room table opposite Buck and Eddie. 

Buck and Eddie takes a breath and then Eddie starts "Me and Buck went into work this morning with the intention of telling Bobby about us and explaining why we didn't tell him from the very beginning". Eddie takes Bucks hand and rubs his thumb over his hand to comfort him while he continues. "When we told Bobby he was pissed as hell not that we kept it from him but for the fact that we are in a romantic relationship". 

Hen went to say something but Eddie put his arm up and said "Let me finish then you can add anything to it, i promise, When we tried to explain everything to him he was getting more and more pissed at us and he gave us an ultimatum saying either we split up and remain partners at the station or one of us has to get transferred straight away"  
Eddie looks towards Hen and Chimney and they look pissed off and soo damn angry at what they're being told about their captain. "What did you do?" asks Chimney. Buck finally looks up again with tears on his cheeks again wipes them away and says "I quit because he was asking me to choose between Eddie and my job. Eddie is my world and i would never pick anything above him". 

Eddie turns towards his friends and says "I quit too because i can't work for someone who puts my boyfriend through that and the fact that he told you guys we were sick makes me think he actually thinks we would come back, wow he is delusional". he hears his boyfriend start to sob and turns to him and puts his arms around his boyfriend to hug him then all of a sudden he feels two sets of arms around them both.  
After he releases Buck in his arms he turns to Hen and Chimney to say something but Hen puts her hand up and says "Its our turn to talk now, im soo sorry you guys went through that today. thats not okay and i am beyond pissed at Bobby for making you feel this way plus he forced you out of your job which sucks. im gonna miss working with you guys more than anything". 

Chim takes Bucks other hand and is a little bit teary. "I am truly sorry Buckaroo that both of you were treated like that from the one person who should have your backs at work. thats not okay in my books. you both deserve better than this. but we are soo proud of you guys" says Chim.   
"Can i ask something" says Chim. Buck nods meaning to continue. "Does Maddie know about today?" Buck looks him in the eyes and replies "No, i haven't been in touch with her yet but she's gonna be soo pissed and it wouldn't suprise me if she goes marching down there". 

"To be honest i hope she does. its what Bobby deserves after how he treated you guys". says Hen. "I'm baffled at why he would do this, im gonna have a word with him tomorrow and don't even think about telling me not to" says Hen.   
"Thanks guys, that means alot. im okay not working for however long but im soo mad because Eddie needs his job". says Buck. he rests his head on his boyfriends shoulder.  
"We need to talk to Maddie Eds, im just know she's going be soo pissed about this".

Chim gets Bucks attention by squeezing his hand and saying "Do you want me to message Mads to get her over here?, would it be easier if you guys did it tonight?" Buck thinks about that and nods his head at him not knowing how to answer.   
"Right i just got a message from Mads, she's on her way over now but don't worry you know she will be on your side". replies Chim. "Okay, thanks Chim" Buck says.  
Hen, Chimney and Eddie are talking between themselves and Buck is just listening to them with Bucks head still on his boyfriends shoulder trying to calm his nerves and anxiety when theirs a knock at the door.

Maddie enters the house and comes into the kitchen to see Buck all sad and hurt with his head still on his boyfriends shoulder. she turns to Chim and says "What's going on? why is Buck upset?". "Mads, you need to take a seat and hear them both out". says Chim.  
Maddie takes a seat opposite both of the men and then takes both of their hands in hers and says "Whats going on guys?". "Mads, we told Bobby about us today when we went into work but it didn't exactly go well" said Buck looking like he was ready to break down. "What do you mean?" Eddie turns to Maddie and says "Maddie, Bobby gave us a ultimatum basically meaning either we split up and remain partners in work or one of us gets transferred".

Maddie looked horrified and pissed off at the same time. she squeezed both of their hands in comfort then Buck continued "I quit this morning because i couldn't work for someone who did that to us and asking me to break up with my boyfriend". "I quit as well because i couldn't work for him knowing he treated Buck that way". said Eddie  
Maddie started crying and looked like she was ready to explode before saying "I'm soo sorry you both went through that, he is way out of line for making you choose. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Maddie started to pace the kitchen. 

Buck gets up and strides to his sister to take her in his arms to hug her saying "Its gonna be okay Mads, we left so we don't have to deal with this or with him". "Bobby won't be happy that he has to replace both of us but thats on him" says Buck. Buck holds his hand out and Eddie takes it and then says "We'll be okay and figure something out. we don't need him" says Eddie. 

Maddie puts a hand of both of Buck and Eddies shoulder then says "I'm proud of both of you. you guys are truly amazing and im soo happy you found each other".   
Maddie hugs both Buck and Eddie. she is soo proud of her baby bro and his boyfriend. she knows they will be fine and she now has a lil nephew in Christopher.  
Hours later when everyone has left Eddie turns to his boyfriend and asks him if he wants to stay the night because he doesn't think either of them should be alone and Buck agrees. thats how they found themselves in bed in each others arms under the covers. Buck has his head on Eddies shoulder whilst Eddie has his arm around Buck. thats how they end up falling asleep together.

CARLA

Eddie wakes up to it starting to get light outside and looks down to see Buck still sleeping in his arms to soft snores. he smiles at his boyfriend knowing all they need is each other in these hard times. Eddie's thinking he will have this week with his boys then will start to look for a new job and he has the perfect idea for himself then he kisses his boyfriend on his forehead and settles back into his arms.

Eddie and Buck startle hearing Chris shouting excitedly "DAAADDDDDD, BUCCCKKKKK, I'm sorry didn't mean to shout but i thought you were working this early today?" then Chris is looking between his Dad and Buck when Buck says "Hey, Superman why don't you come up here and cuddle up with us whilst we explain everything?". He looks towards his boyfriend who then nods at him in confirmation.

Chris goes to his Dads side who then lifts him up and places him in the middle of them under the covers. he cuddles up to both of them then says "What's going on?". they both sigh then Buck says "Long story short your Dad and I are not firefighters anymore, we want to be able to spend more time with our fave lil guy" he says poking Chris in the chest softly who then earns a big hug from Chris.

Eddie turns to Chris and says "We both want more time with you so we won't be working for a while but then I will get a job soon but won't be working all these crazy hours anymore. are you okay with that, mijo?". Chris is beaming at the both of them like they hung the stars.  
Within the next hour all three of them got ready for the day and they are currently in the kitchen eating breakfast which Chris encouraged his Buck to make pancakes for them. they are waiting for Carla to turn up anytime now to take Chris to school.

*Knock-Knock* Eddie gets up and opens the door to a very smiling Carla who then greets him in a hug and kiss to the cheek saying "Morning, Eddie oh hey Buckaroo". she walks over to Chris and says "Are you ready for school little man?" Chris is smiling at her when he says "Yes" very enthusiastic.   
"Chris go and get you bag and put your shoes and coat on ready to leave" Eddie says. "Okay, Dad" replies Chris. once he is out of the frame both Eddie and Buck turn to Carla Eddie says "There's something we need to talk to you about whenever you're free?" Carla looks both of them in the eyes and said "How about after i drop Chris off at school i come back and we can chat?". "Actually thats brilliant. thanks Carla". 

After Carla leaves with Chris to take him to school both Buck and Eddie sit on the sofa together waiting for Carla to return to let her in on everything thats been going on.   
Carla arrives 15 minutes later and gets a coffee made by Buck and then sits at the table in the kitchen with Buck and Eddie. "So, whats going on boys?" says Carla. Buck and Eddie glance at each other then Buck takes Eddies hand in his and squeezes to show his comfort. 

"Me and Eddie have been dating for 3 months and im sorry we didn't tell you sooner. we just wanted to figure things out first and make sure it was for the long haul and it is. we love each other". says Buck. Carla looks between both of them them smiles and them and says "I'm soo happy for you both and you both deserve all the happiness".   
"Thanks Carla, now thats the good news well great news". says Buck. "The bad news is that we went to tell Bobby about us and explain everything but he wasn't having any of it so he decided to give us an ultimatum meaning either we split up and remain partners in work or one of us gets transferred. so instead of playing his game we both quit. we're no longer firefighters". says Buck.

"Wait, hold up." Carla puts her drink down and then continues "Are you telling me after coming out to your boss about your relationship he pratically forced you to quit?". "Yeah, he pratically did but to be honest we don't need a boss like that. we have each other. thats all we need" says Eddie.   
Carla smiles at them and kisses them both on the cheek and says "I'm proud of you boys for sticking by your standards and i know you'll be okay". 

"Anyways i have gotta go, i will see you guys in a few days time. look after each other" Carla replies and then leaves.

AT HEN AND KARENS PLACE

After they put Denny and Nia to bed they settled down on the sofa to relax together. Hen turns to her wife Karen and says "I need to tell you something but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone". Karen looks at her wife strangely and says "Off course i won't tell anyone, is everything okay? I've noticed you have been in your thoughts the last few days. im really worried".

Hen looks at her wife and says "I'm sorry about that, i have alot to think about and i'm truly disappointed in someone and don't know how to handle it". "Well, maybe i can help you out with this". replies Karen. Hen takes a deep breath and takes her wife's hand in hers. "Its about Buck and Eddie." she takes another deep breath and then says "They told me and Chim that they have been dating for 3 months now and love each other soo much" says smiling. 

"Wow, thats amazing. i knew they were really close and i always saw that spark between them." replies Karen. "Wait a minute, whats the problem that you have" says stunned Karen. she turns to her wife takes her hands in hers and squeezes them for her to go on.   
"Bobby is the problem, he gave them an ultimatum when they told him about their relationship and he forced them to quit. its all messed up. Bobby isn't who i thought he was" cries Hen. Karen pulls Hen into her arms and rubs her back to sooth her.

Hen pulls herself together then says "I need to talk to Athena, i have no idea what he told her". "I need to message her". she takes her phone out and when she does that Karen rubs her arm and then gets up to go into the kitchen to finish off the cleaning.  
Hen is thinking of how to word what she wants to say, this is awkward she's thinking because Athena is her best friend and Bobby is not in her good books right now. she gets her phone and clicks on Athena's contacts and starts tying her message.

(Hen) Hey, Thena I'm sorry to do this over message but i was wondering how Bobby has been acting at home? I'm guessing you haven't heard about Buck and Eddie then? x

Hen is waiting on the reply when she hears her phone buzz and now she's extremely nervous. she doesn't want to lose a great friend over this bullshit.

(Athena) Hey, Hen no Bobby has been the same. why? whats happened that i don't know about? now im really worried. x

(Hen) okay this is awkward but i need you to understand what im about to tell you is the truth and not some lies about Bobby. 

(Athena) okay, im prepared for whatever you have to tell me.

(Hen) the great news is that Buck and Eddie told us that they have been dating for 3 months now and love each other that is plain and obvious. the bad news is that when they told Bobby he didn't react that way he was annoyed with them and basically gave them an ultimatum. they didn't take that kindly and quit their jobs.

(Athena) omg our boys finally got together. im soo happy for them but wait you said they quit after my husband did what now? i need to get to the bottom of this.

(Hen) be careful what you say because trust me i saw both Buck and Eddie yesterday and Buck was a mess. completely heartbroken. they have no intention on going back. they are done with station 118

(Athena) okay don't worry i will tread lightly. thanks for letting me know Hen x

(Hen) no worries and good luck x

Karen comes back into the living room and takes a seat next to her wife. Hen sighs then says "I hope i just did the right thing". they put some tv on to relax to for the rest of their evening. they cuddle up together waiting for the fire to explode.

ATHENA AND BOBBYS HOUSE

When Athena had finished messaging Hen she took a deep sigh and though this gonna be a nightmare but she's soo happy for her boys. they finally got together and she couldn't be happier but why did her husband react the way he did. that does not sound like the man she married.   
When she hears the door open she gets really nervous and then sees her husband smile at her and kisses her cheek. he seems fine this can't be real. he goes nothing.  
"Hey, Bobby so how was your day today?" Athena asks. "It went great actually, we have some great rookies coming through the academy". Bobby says. Athena thinks this is gonna be harder than she thought.

She tries a different route. "Is there something you need to tell me about your work?" her husband looks sheepishly at her and he replies "No everything is better than ever hun".   
"Are you really gonna continue to lie to my face Bobby?" Blasts Athena. "What are you going on about? spites Bobby. "I'm talking about Buck and Eddie". she watches his face turn from confused to angry in an instant. "Why do you want to talk about them to me for?" Bobby says. "Really? whats this really about Bobby?"   
"Fine, they both quit for no damn good reason and im pissed off about it okay." "Hold on a minute, no good reason, are you telling me you didn't force them to quit?" says Athena. "What no off course not" spites Bobby. "So, you didn't give them an ultimatum?" Athena says. "Well yes, but for good reason. they are being ridiculous about this."

"Are you serious right now? they love each other and you asked them to choose their job over happiness! i know you deep down don't believe in what you did". Athena is losing her temper now. "I don't but i had no choice n what i did" Bobby sighs then takes a seat at the table and breaks down and sobs. she pulls him into her arms and rubs his back and kisses his head to comfort him.  
"You have to tell them why you did that to them because they think you hate them and Bobby, Buck is broken. Hen told me he was sobbing in Eddies arms when her and Chim went there a few nights ago". Bobby looks awful and he realizes what he's done and he needs to fix this. 

"I need to fix this but i don't know how". Bobby says. "I have a few ideas. you guys will make up even if it takes time i truly believe that". Athena states.  
Athena gets her phone out hours after Bobby is asleep after exhaustion finally gave in. she taps on Bucks contacts and opens it up to send a message to him.

(Athena) I hate to trouble you Buckaroo, but would you and Eddie be able to meet me and Bobby at our place tomorrow lunch time? don't worry if you're busy we can rearrange.

(Buck) Nah, thats fine. i spoke to Eddie and we agreed we can meet up.

(Athena) thats wonderful, we will see you boys tomorrow then x

(Buck) bye x

AT EDDIES HOUSE

Buck put his phone down after he was messaging Athena and sighs. he turns to his boyfriend and says "Why do you think they want to meet up with us? im really nervous". Eddie takes Bucks hands in his and rubs his thumb over Bucks knuckles to comfort him and says "Don't worry what ever happens tomorrow i will be by your side always. i love you soo much mi amor" says Eddie before kissing him softly on his mouth.   
the kiss starts softly but soon turns passionately when Buck just lets go and melts into it. it seems like they are going at it for hours but really its been minutes when Eddie slowly pulls away and rests his forehead against his boyfriends and whispers "its us against the world, always remember that babe". Eddie then pulls Buck down onto his chest so they can cuddle for the night on the sofa watching some tv. 

Buck wakes up in Eddies arms the next morning but its way too early to get up so he settles into Eddies arms more and closes his eyes. Buck is half awake and still half asleep when he feels tow people kiss him on either cheek. his eyes open slowly then he he hugs Chris fiercely getting giggles out of him and turn to his boyfriend to kiss him on the mouth softly then whispers "Morning Babe".

After Chris has gone to school its time to get ready and head off to Athena and Bobby's house. both Buck and Eddie are nervous as hell not knowing what this is about. Eddie takes Bucks hand and interlaces theirs together and says "Are you ready?" then Buck just nods. They head out of the house and get into Eddies car and head off to Athena's.  
They are right in front of their destination and are extremely nervous about whats gonna happen. as Eddie's about to knock Athena opens the door and gives them both a hug and whispers "I'm soo happy for you guys, congrats on finally getting together. i knew you guys were close". shes smiling from ear to ear.   
"Hey guys, im glad you were able to make it" Bobby says looking all nervous. "Hey Bobby" Buck says coldly as if he doesn't want to be there. Eddie interlaces their hands and gives it a gentle squeeze for comfort. 

"So, why did you ask for us to come over?" asks Eddie. Bobby looks at Eddie, Buck and then Athena she gives him the nod. he says "I wanted you to come over so i can explain my disgusting and unprofessional actions towards you both".  
"I'm soo ashamed of myself for how i handled it and those were not my words, i had the higher ups on my back telling me what to say or i would be fired. i know thats a lame excuse but its the honest truth and in the morning im going to go and tell them what i think of them." Bobby has tears in his eyes and looks both Buck and Eddie in the eye when he says "I'm truly and honestly sorry for what i said. im really proud of both of you. you did not deserve how i treated you and i hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me". 

Buck and Eddie look at each other and give the nod. Buck steps forward and says "What you said truly hurt soo much, you made us believe that you hated us and was disgusted by us. the last couple of days were extremely hard to come to terms with what happened. I believe i can forgive you but it will take time."   
Eddie stepped forward then and said "What you said to us did more than hurt me but the way you treated Buck pissed me off and confused me. we heard what you had to say and i understand the pressure of listening to the higher ups i really do but we're not just your co-workers we're your friends too and that is what hurt the most Bobby, but i believe i can forgive you in time too" he said taking Bucks hand in his.

When Buck and Eddie left Athena and Bobby's house some of the tension was lifted from both of their shoulders knowing that wasn't what Bobby really thought of them. but it will take time to heal and get over what was said but they will become stronger for it.   
When they got back to Eddies house they felt free and soo happy that the air was cleared. Eddie turned to his boyfriend and said "How you feeling babe?" Buck took Eddies hands and lead him to the sofa and took a seat next to each other kept their hands interlaced when he spoke "Honestly i feel much better that the air was cleared and now we can try to move on with everything". he then kissed his knuckles.

They cuddled up together and both had smiles on their faces when Eddie released his hold on his boyfriend and turned to him and said "Buck i wanted to ask you a question?" "Okay, shoot. you know you can ask me anything". Buck replies. 

Eddie took his hands and started caressing Bucks cheeks and looked him in his beautiful baby blue eyes when said "How do you feel about moving in with me and Chris, i know it seems sudden but i feel like its the perfect time plus you're here more than anywhere else anyway. what do you say?"  
Buck started to tear up and held onto Eddies wrists that were caressing his cheeks and said "I would love to, i was thinking the same thing actually. my home is wherever you and Chris are. i love you cariño" then kisses him softly at the corner of his mouth and then smiles into it.  
"So, when do we tell Chris about me moving in?" says Buck. "How about we tell him in the morning over breakfast after you made his favourite pancakes?" Eddie says with the devil smirk.

"That's perfect". Eddie smiles at him and then realizes that he has found his soulmate and he never needs to look again. he has the best boyfriend in the entire world. 

They still have some people to tell about them but right here right now he's the happiest he's ever been and he's gonna cherish it.


End file.
